


Because they needed each other

by yoongalaxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, comfort kissing, serious angst I'm sorry, very very mild Daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongalaxii/pseuds/yoongalaxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the match Karasuno lost against Aoba Jousai in episode 24. Kagehina and very mild Daisuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because they needed each other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry my poor volleydorks *cries in a corner* I am so so sorry but here was too much angst in my heart, I needed to get some of it out (not enough of it)

The bus ride home was silent. A few people who had managed to doze off were snoring lightly but the majority of them were awake; disappointment, guilt, anger and frustration keeping them alert. Suga's face was buried in Daichi's shoulder as they sat near the front of the bus, their hands clasped tightly together, Suga's knuckles white. Asahi sat alone, his shoulders stiff as though even the slightest touch would shatter him. He had refused even Noya-senpai's company on the journey home. It must have been hardest for the third years, it was their final year at Karasuno, and they wouldn't get another chance to try to win again.

Tanaka and Noya sat huddled in the back of the bus, sleeping silently for once, exhaustion causing them to seem unnaturally still. Yamaguchi slept silently next to Tsukishima who had forgone his headphones to simply rest. His face seemed carefully relaxed, only the slightest tension in his shoulders revealing anything.

Hinata's gaze was fixed on the scenery passing them by as they headed home. He'd been so sure they would win. They had done everything right just like Captain had said. They were a good team.

But Aoba Jousai was better.

His fists clenched, anger coursing through him once again. He bit his lip hard, if he opened his mouth now he wouldn't stop screaming, he wouldn't stay quiet because he wasn't used to locking up everything he felt. But right now everyone's nerves were shattered and fragile and the slightest outburst would set something ablaze that none of them could hope to repair.

Hinata's eyes burned with unshed tears and he squeezed them shut, his shoulders tensing and his heart battering against his chest harder and harder with every breath.

Until a hand found his clenched fist and he froze. The hand worked his until they were no longer clenched and he could clearly see the four angry red indentations where his nail had bitten into his skin. The hand wrapped firmly around his and he let his head fall against Kageyama beside him, feeling silent tears fall down his cheeks.

Hinata turned his head, pressing his face into Kageyama's shirt, staying silent but for the harsh angry breathing that he forced down as much as he could. A hand brushed gently against his cheek, wiping the tears away silently, no words disruption the carefully crafted silence on the bus.

Kageyama's hand squeezed his hard and he felt a slight tremble from Kageyama's form. He looked up into Kageyama's face, seeing his own anger and frustration mirrored in his eyes. Those blue eyes that shone with tears that refused to fall, that locked on to his own chocolate ones and didn't waver even once.

Hinata saw the apologies pouring from Kageyama's face and he hated it, he'd done nothing wrong,  _they'd_ done nothing wrong. Their last quick was flawless, Kageyama's toss was perfect, Hinata's jump was just right. But that wall that Hinata had thought he'd finally overcome had once again blocked his view of the other side at the final crucial moment.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama again, knowing his eyes were probably red and puffy but he pulled Kageyama's face down until it was level with his own.

Kageyama's hand caught his cheek, holding Hinata gently, his face tensed up as if expecting pain. Kageyama pressed their foreheads together, breathing unevenly. The overwhelming doubt of his own skills caused Hinata to choke on his tears, cursing himself for being so weak.

Their lips collided none-too-gently, the two of them needing the reassurance that the other always provided, the comfort in knowing that the other was always there. Hinata felt more tears streaming down his face and he sobbed softly. Kageyama pulled away, only to gently put his arms around Hinata's shaking frame, pressing them close together, hugging him tightly.

Hinata's fists clenched in Kageyama's shirt, burying his face in his shoulder and stifling his sobs. Kageyama's lips pressed against his hair gently, his hands holding Hinata steady.

'Shouyou' Kageyama whispered, leaning down to press more kisses against Hinata's damp cheeks and neck.

Hinata lifted his head, turning so he could kiss Kageyama properly, his hand finding the taller's face and feeling a slight wetness there.

His eyes locked onto Kageyama's, the blue of his irises surrounded by bloodshot white, shining with tears. He pulled their foreheads together, whispering soft reassurances. Leaning in to kiss him once again.

Because they needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also up on ff.net


End file.
